1. Field
The present disclosure is directed to a method and apparatus for power cutback in a simultaneous dual frequency band call. More particularly, the present disclosure is directed to power cutback for a cellular call in a first frequency band simultaneous with a second frequency band.
2. Introduction
Wireless communication devices used in today's society include mobile phones, personal digital assistants, portable computers, gaming devices, and various other electronic communication devices. Such devices employ multiple transceivers that allow a device to transmit and receive signals on different wireless networks. For example, a device can include a Code Division Multiple Access (CDMA) transceiver, a Long Term Evolution (LTE) transceiver, a Universal Mobile Telecommunications System (UMTS) transceiver, a Global Positioning System (GPS) receiver, an 802.11-based transceiver, and/or other transceivers.
Unfortunately, nonlinearities in a device's radio frequency circuitry can cause receiver desensitization on certain channel combinations. For example, desensitization can occur when both the LTE and CDMA transmitters are on and are at or close to full power. This receiver desensitization can be a reduction in receiver sensitivity due to the presence of a high-level off-channel signal overloading the radio frequency amplifier or mixer stages. As a further example, receiver desensitization can occur when a strong off-channel signal overloads a receiver front end and thus reduces the sensitivity to weaker on-channel signals. One other example is when non-linearity in the transmitter circuitry can cause the transmit signals to mix, creating strong signals that fall within the device's receive frequency bands.
Hardware design has been implemented to minimize desensitization in a simultaneous dual frequency band call. However, with present technology, desensitization cannot be completely eliminated without degrading performance of the individual transceivers when they are operating alone.
Thus, there is a need for a method and apparatus for power cutback in a simultaneous dual frequency band call.